ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Craig Simon
'Craig Simon '''is the protagonist of The Simons franchise. He is voiced by Dan Castellaneta. He is known for his somewhat odd, aggressive and sarcastic personality, always making ironic punchlines, sometimes on troubled situations, no matter what. Personality Craig is very aggressive, short-tempered, gluton and unhealthy. Ironically, he is friendly and affable. Craig is easygoing and slick, easily making practical jokes on rude people (especially his enemies). He dislikes being called by his nickname Greg. Due to his troubled history, Craig grew to be sex-crazed, arrogant and smart himself (though he not live with it every day), and due to the events, he developed a fear of phobias. His aggressiveness came from his childhood, according to him, the people misjudge him before know him, which makes him violent and sometimes paranoid. He enjoys to eat lasagna, pizza, chips, French fries, chocolate, juice. He has many friends including Tailson, Townshend, Shawn, Bruce, Alisson, Gus, Joe and Gabrielly. He has a dark and violent side in the episode "Lethal Weapons", where he learns to fight boxing to defeat "The Gangreen Gang" led by Lucas, Antonio, Fernando Yure, John, Higor and Nick. He is very good to fighting, his hobbies include eating lasagna, enjoying nudity and surfing on the net. He also created many traps in Season 3, but he later regretted what he done and has turned against them. He also has a habit to saying "It's like I always say..." and to making sarcastic and sometimes embrassing and inappopriate jokes and comments, as well as making practical jokes. According to him, he concludes that he is happier (he describes himself as never being truly happy) when others are miserable or angry (except when bad things or tragedies happens). His relationship with his mother is even worse than his schoolmates. In addition to this, he has became depressed sometimes, when he has a fight with Anderson and Diego, and when he break-up with one of his girlfriends, later he continues to date her. During the series, he has been seen fighting many times (including bullies, as an example "Lethal Weapons" and "Titanic") He also has a heroic side, especially in The Duck Bros. and The Simons. He risks his life to save his family, his friends and other people in Burbank. He is easily irritated and annoyed by his schoolmates' antics (especially Raphael and Marc). He dislikes mutinies and riots provoked by the city, and he seems to have animosity and disgustingness to many people (like Kate). Voice Craig's voice is performed by Dan Castellaneta, who also voices Dave. In the first season of The Simons, he has a raspy voice reminiscent of Grover from Sesame Street. However, in the later seasons, his voice was altered to a calm, but low-pitched voice. In Aqua Teen: Power Force, he was replaced by Quinton Flynn, Nathan Lane and later, Kevin Schon. * Dan Castellaneta] in Dragon City, Bluesville, first three Dangerous House films The Duck Bros., The Simons and The Simons * Quinton Flynn in the first two seasons of Aqua Teen: Power Force * Nathan Lane in the third season of Aqua Teen: Power Force * Kevin Schon in the last four seasons of Aqua Teen: Power Force, as well as last three Dangerous House films * Billy West in The Simons 2 Relationships Craig has had a number of romantic experiences, including his schoolmate Gabrielly, dating a woman named Michelle, and enjoying the company of many women. Quotes * "That was a hoot" * "If someone that it's rude to you, you have to do the same thing with him. Making his life as terrible heck". * "I would never kill somebody, unless they pissed me off." * "Must keeping happy thoughts" * "Meh" * "Nuthin' special" * "This is mutiny!" * "Go to hell!" or "Go to blazes!" * "Please kill me" * "Will you cut it out!?" * "Yuck!" * "None of your business, get off my back!" * "If I find someone who teases and insults me, I will (many exaggerated manners to threatening someone, except his family and friends)!!!" * "What the hell are you staring at?!" * "I would (someone he says like: touching someone's boobs and helping in the school) for a (whatever food like: lasagna, pizza, chocolate, etc.)" * "Bite me!" * "Shut up". * "I want a pizza." Category:The Simons Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Clumsy Category:Good characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:The Simons characters Category:Fictional characters who have attempted suicide